character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Armstrong
Summary Buddy Armstrong is the adopted daughter of Brad Armstrong, and the only known female in Olathe. She plays a major role in the story, as her kidnapping kick starts the plot of the game. She is also the protagonist of the expansion, LISA: THE JOYFUL. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Buddy Armstrong, Nancy Yado Age: 10 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: LISA Verse Classification: Human, Wanderer 1st appearance: LISA: THE PAINFUL Last appearance: LISA: THE JOYFUL Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Buddy is one of the main protagonists in LISA: THE PAINFUL and the main character in LISA: THE JOYFUL, she is the last female on Olathe and was under the care of Brad until word spread that a female existed and Olathe entered on a civil war just to get her. Personality: She is wildly curious, and as time goes on expresses that she wants to make her own decisions, whether anyone likes it or not. Typical of any child her age, Buddy is prone to mood swings, impetuous, and stubborn. She has a playful and inquisitive nature. She is at first well intentioned, if only because of her lack of understanding of the situation she has been forced into (due to not understanding how exactly children are conceived or what will happen to her to faccilitate this), though this is turned on its head by the time she shoulders the title of player character, where her primary motivation is revenge. Buddy also has a very inflated ego, in part fueled by her position as "saviour". Her sense of entitlement is best shown when telling her brother that his only options with regards to her are to see her to victory, or to stand by but never oppose her, and the rage she feels when he understandably leaves her, unable to continue with what he deems senseless killing. Appearance: She gets older she has long hair, a pink poncho, and occasionally a mask when going outside with Brad. Throughout the course of the game her appearance changes bit by bit; over time her poncho becomes ripped, her hair is up in a ponytail, and she's suffered a huge scratch across her face. Several masks are available to Buddy as cosmetic choices as they become obtained, a Red Skull Mask, a mask in the shape of Terry Hintz's face and a Joy Mask. Trivia: You can see her trivia. Click Here to Reading. Info: Idk about many... Buddy's HP: 800 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Super Strength 2. Super Durability 3. Weapon Mastery 4. Skilled Combatants 5. Skills Moves 6. Fighting Experiences 7. Average Intelligent 8. Skills Experiences 9. Summoning Sleep Bomb Buddy's Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, possibly far higher (Fought back against a mutated Brad. Overpowered Gary the Hot Soup who stopped a car. Briefly fought against Sweetheart and killed a mutated Buzzo. By the end of the game, she was one of, if not the strongest person in all of Olathe.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can kept up with Brad.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Wall Level, possibly far higher (Survived attacks from Gary the Hot Soup and bites from Joy Mutants who could decapitate people and crush heads.) Stamina: Average Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: A sharp Sabre and Joy Intelligence: Average (Shown to have a average IQ.) Weakness Insane, has hallucinations due to her Joy addiction. Overall If Buddy will see any buddy fetish arts in DeviantArt, SHE WILL SLASH ALL OF THEM, & DELETED THESE THINGS! BUDDY FETISH ARTS IS NOT PERMISSION ON DEVIANTART! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chara Dreemurr Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:LISA Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Messiahs Category:Crazy Characters Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Weapon Masters